My Sins
by harari24
Summary: Kagura Yamato, a young, hardworking woman, has been running from her past ever since that day. All she wishes for is to live normally. But, as fate slowly catches up to her, how will she handle the endless hardships that make her dream seem farther away?
1. Chapter 1

Um...hi. I'm harari24. This is my first fanfiction so I'm an amateur at this. If you have any info, advice, etc., then please feel free to say it. And don't be too harsh.

Summary: Kagura Yamato, a young, hardworking woman, has been running from her past ever since that day. All she wishes for is to live normally. But, as fate slowly catches up to her, how will she handle the endless hardships that make her dream seem farther away? "I was the one who started this and I got all of you involved. I no longer wish to hold you back, so I will end this."

Disclaimer: I don't own Hakuouki in any way at all. Though I wish I did...

_Italics are thoughts._

"Quotes are in quotation marks." (Duh!)

**The POV and author notes are bold.**

The chapter title and the words/phrases that will be translated at the bottom are underlined.**  
**

These are normal words.

Chapter 1: Stain (July 8, 1864)

**Kagura's POV**

I lay in my futon, staring blankly at the old ceiling. It was most likely midnight and all that was on my mind was that night.

I sighed and sat up. The events of that night happened 7 years ago, yet they remained on my mind, the details vivid. Squeezing my eye shut, I laid down again and tried to fall asleep. Useless, I thought as I sat up again.

Rubbing my eyes, I quietly stood up and went outside, being careful not to wake Otou-san and Naoi, my little brother. I stared up at the moon. It was a white/cream color and the stars shined brighter than usual. Though I might be just imagining things.

As I stood there, staring into space, I felt a tug at my sleeve. I looked over my shoulder to see Naoi standing behind me, with a pout on his face.

For a 12-year-old, he was really cute.

I mean a cute kid, not...never mind.

"Naoi. What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same question, Onee-chan!" he said.

"Well, whatever. Go back to bed. I'm going to head back in anyway."

I went back inside with Naoi. I went back to my room and laid on my futon. All that could be heard was the soft chirps of cicadas. I was nearly asleep when I heard it: the sound of swords clashing and war cries. '_Man, will I ever catch a break?_' I thought as I lurched forward into a sitting position with a frustrated look on my face. All through the night, only those sounds could be heard.

'_What the hell is going on?_' I wondered.

Eventually, the sounds stopped. By then, it was time to open up the shop. **(A/N: Kagura's part of a family that runs a store that makes weapons.) **It was around the time where all the stores start to open up.

In the end, I never got any sleep.

...

...

...Damn it.

I got up and changed out of my pajamas into a blue kimono that has a length that ends slightly above my knees. Sliding the door open, I walked out of my room to see Naoi and Otou-san already walking around. Well, Naoi was. Otou-san was sitting in his room, drinking tea.

"Ah! Onee-chan. Ohayou!" Naoi said.

"O-Ohayou..." I responded. At the moment, I was extremely unaware of my surroundings. I was awake all night, damn it!

"Ohayou, Kagura," I heard Otou-san call out from his room. "Would you like some tea?"

"Can I get some fresh air instead?"

"Go ahead."

At this, I opened another door leading outside and walked out. Outside, I started stretching my arms. Then, I noticed something. Everyone else that had opened up was looking down the road. Hesitantly, I turned my head toward the road. I saw a large group coming this way. As the group got closer, I recognized what it was.

The Shinsengumi.

It appeared like they came from the Ikedaya Inn. Now that I think about it, maybe that's where those sounds were coming from. They continued down the road, their sky blue haoris stained with red blotches. In that large group, I swear I thought I saw a girl dressed in male clothing. The people around me were looking at them with fear and mumbling to each other softly.

"That's...the Shinsengumi." I heard someone say.

"What could have happened?" Another person said.

"Those monsters!" Somebody exclaimed.

I couldn't help but wonder myself. What the hell did happen?

I'll Just have to find out!

END OF CHAPTER ONE

That's the end of chapter one. First of all, if the chapter's name has a date after it or it doesn't say something like: '*criticizing word* Shinpachi!' (now you probably know where the story may be going.) then the chapter is most likely serious. Otherwise, it's probably crack. I'll just say this now: there WILL be filler chapters! The chapters that have nothing to do with the story and are there as an attempt to be funny.

If you have any questions or ideas for the story and filler chapters, either PM me or send it along with a review. I will update the second chapter as soon as I can. But for now, Thank You!

harari24

Words:

futon: A Japanese bed (I think)

Otou-san: Father

Onee-chan: Big sister

Ohayou: Good Morning

Shinsengumi: The 'special police force' of the late shogunate period. _Shinsengumi_ translates into "newly selected corps."

Haori: A hip or thigh length kimono-like jacket that adds formality to an outfit. It was worn by men until the Meiji period when women started to wear it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi...it's harari24 again. Here's the second chapter of My Sins. I umm...hope you...uhh...e-enjoy it!

Another note: I am so so so so sorry that this took me forever to update! Why does school give me all the homework...

Yet another note: This chapter goes on a little longer than usual, so sorry if it seems kinda dull in the beginning.

Special thanks to: XxXWolvesInTheNightXxX, Tomatosoup inc., Arcee-chan, milan, Kaori, and ichigonotstrawberry for being the only people to review so far. 6 people, huh? That's pretty good! Anyway, your reviews made me feel all nice inside. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hakuouki in any way at all.

_Italics are thoughts._

"Quotes are in quotation marks." (Duh!)

**The POV, author notes, and words that are to be emphasized are bold.**

The chapter title, words/phrases that will be translated at the bottom, and time changes are underlined.**  
**

These are normal words.

Chapter 2: Demon

**Still Kagura's POV**

"Why do you always want to do these risky things? It seems kinda...risky..." Otou-san said after I told him about my plan.

"Hence the word **risky**!" I informed. I swear, he's like a mother who nags like there's no tomorrow. I guess that shows he cares about us a lot. Still...

"Wait, what's your plan again?" I heard Naoi say.

"You didn't hear me? Well, earlier when I saw the Shinsengumi, a bunch of questions came to mind: what happened, who was that girl, etc. I'm going to answer those questions because I'm an idiot like that. I haven't really figured out the gist of it, but here's what I got. I gonna go around Kyoto asking the locals if they know anything about last night while I'm dressed as a boy." I said.

"Why a boy?" Naoi asked.

"I'm in less danger as a boy."

"Can you even sound like a boy?"

"Does it matter?"

"But once people know you're a girl, aren't you going to be in more danger?"

"Well, duh."

"Just be careful. I don't want you getting hurt like that one night." Otou-san said. I remember that night. This, by the way, **isn't** the night that happened 7 years ago. This night...I was attacked by some kind of demon. I remember: the white hair, the scary grin, the evil, blood red eyes. I was lucky to be alive after that. Those stupid things wouldn't die!

"Okay, I'll be careful. Oh, and one more thing. Otou-san, keep an eye on the store. I should be back by tonight. If not, I was most likely captured by the Shinsengumi. But don't worry. I should be able to check on things after about 2 weeks if that happens." I went to my room to fix a few things.

After I folded my futon, I went to grab my 2 swords in the corner of my room and strapped them onto my waist. I looked at myself in the mirror for a moment. My hair was dark brown, leaning towards black, and went down to my lower back. I was wearing a dark blue kimono with a length that ended above my knees. Then I looked at my eyes. My left eye...was covered with strips of bandages that wrapped around my head. I raised my hand to touch the bandages covering my left eye. My right eye, a dark yellow, became filled with melancholy as I remembered what happened on that night, 7 years ago.

'_I can't let the past haunt me now!_' I thought. I walked out of my room.

"Well...I'm off." I said to Naoi and Otou-san as I walked outside.

Upon walking out the door, I saw something that I found very funny.

The thing that I found funny was seeing Nagakura Shinpachi running for his life while, say, 20 girls chased after him carrying pitchforks and torches and screeching swears at him. This is, what, the second time this happened? The first time happened because of me.

FLASHBACK

'_I'm gonna kill Shinpachi!_' I thought as I held him in a headlock.

"Shinpachi, you're gonna die!" I said as we neared a door.

I slammed the door open.

"Are you the girls who want to destroy Shinpachi? Here he is! Do whatever the hell you want to do to him!" I exclaimed.

Shinpachi then escaped my grasp and ran like hell while a huge group of girls carrying pitchforks, torches, swords, and some...thing that I'm not familiar with chased after him angrily. I pinched some of my hair to take out the small flame that had begun to grow because of 1 of the torches.

END OF FLASHBACK

Ah...good memories.

What's my relationship with Shinpachi? Let's see: we call each other by our first names, he hits on me, I punch him when he does. Long story short: we're...almost friends. Yeah, that's it!

Anyway, let's get this plan into motion! First of all, I gotta find someone who can make me look like a boy. Hmmm...

A few minutes later...

"Shitsureishimasu..." I said when I slid open the door.

"Hello? Anyone here? Kanae-chan?" I called out. I walked through the hallways.

"Kagura-chan?" I heard from another room. "Ohayou!" She poked her head out of the room, her light brown hair hanging, and walked into the hallway. This is Sanada Kanae. **(A/N: When I write names, I write it in the eastern last name, first name order. So her first name is Kanae.)**

"Ohayou, Kanae-chan!" I said.

She shot me a grin so wide that others would think that half of her face was mouth. "So, what'cha need?" she said, walking towards me.

"You're good with disguises, right? I need you to make me look like a boy." I said bluntly.

"Why? Think that guy ya like is gay? Y'know, the one with that green headband?" she asked.

"What? No...and I DO NOT LIKE SHINPACHI!"

She shrugged. "Well...okay, but this may take a while. It'll be real hard to make ya look like a boy with those...things." she said, looking a little lower.

Things?

...I'm still confused...

...Oh, she means my boobs! That's understandable! My boobs are bigger than normal people's boobs. **(A/N: In real life, her size is a 32C cup. That's big for a 21-year-old...right?...Sorry, Too Much Information.)**

She lead me to a different room. "Okay, I'm gonna start by measuring."

Half an hour later...

"Tada!" She exclaimed, handing me a mirror.

My hair was cut short, possibly to my shoulders and was held back by a high ponytail. Instead of my blue kimono, I was wearing a blue male kimono and a bright blue hakama. **(A/N: Just think of the new clothes as Chizuru's clothes, except with a blue color.)** My bandages were still covering my left eye.

'_Holy crap, my hair's short_' is what I could have thought. Honestly, the fact that my hair is shorter is the least of my problems at the moment.

"Well, how is it?...hey, why're you all bent down like that?" Kanae-chan asked.

"...my chest hurts..." I said quietly.

Somehow, Kanae-chan managed to make my boobs appear to be flat with **tons** of strips of bandages. I don't know how she got that to work, but it still hurt like hell.

"It's fine, it's fine! You'll get used to it soon!"

"I sure hope so..."

"Okay, then. Can you make yourself sound like a boy?"

"...well, I can try..."

I cleared my throat and tried to make myself sound like a boy.

"Well, how's this?" I asked in a different voice.

"Little deeper."

I forced myself to cough.

"How about now?" I asked in a different voice.

"Perfect." **(A/N: If Kagura had a voice actress, it would be Marina Inoue. She can make a somewhat deep female voice and a decent male voice. Some of her roles include Tachibana Wataru from Hayate no Gotoku!, Senou Natsuru (both male and female) from Kämpfer, and Mondial Erio from Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS.)**

I thanked her for her help and left.

'_Okay, I'm safer now. I just need to ask people in town if they know what happened last night._' I thought.

I looked from side to side, wondering which way I should go.

'_Gee, where should I start? I think my best bet will be...in the area around the Ikedaya Inn! I'll go there!_' I thought finally.

I made my way to the area of Kyoto near the Ikedaya Inn. It's not all that far, really.

The moment I got there, I immediately started asking people questions.

Most people ignored me, but some of them answered.

"Excuse me? Do you know anything about what happened in this inn?" I asked an old woman.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure there are others who can help you, though."

"Oh, okay. Thank you!"

I continued asking people.

"Excu-" I began to ask a man, but he punched me in the face before I could finish.

"Damn you!" I said to the man. I'm starting to see a flaw with dressing up as a boy.

I kept asking people.

"Excuse me? Do you know anything about what happened in this inn?" I asked another man.

"Hmm? Well, I heard something about a Choushuu plot, but that's it. Hey, I'm betting you'll get more info if you sneak inside the Ikedaya." he said.

That's actually a pretty good idea. "Okay, thank you!"

I walked near the building and stopped. I looked around to make sure no one saw me, and ran inside.

I closed the door quickly. I turned around and my right eye widened with what I saw.

There was blood everywhere. On the walls, the floors, everywhere. It looked like someone had completely demolished the back door, too. I walked up to one of the walls and placed a hand on a stain of blood. I removed it to see that some of it had gotten on my hand.

'_It's rather fresh...wait, why am I checking the blood? I already know this happened last night._' I thought to myself. I smeared the blood on my hand on the wall.

I walked up the steps and slid open the door to one of the rooms. This room had a HUGE bloodstain on half of the floor. The other half was rather clean except for one thing. I walked over to the other side of the room to pick up the said thing.

It was a clip of blond hair. A rather small one at that. With this, I was already guessing what happened in this room.

There were 2 people here. One of them was blond. Whoever was fighting that blond person could only chop some of his hair off. The blond person was probably skilled enough to make the other person lose that much blood. Or it's the other way around. No, it's probably the first way. I put the clipping of hair down and left the room.

I opened the door to another room and examined the room.

This room had no blood, but it had a partly demolished wall and something else on the floor. I walked over to it and picked the pieces up.

These were pieces of those headband things that samurai wear sometimes. I made an assumption of the events in this room.

Whoever was in here didn't or wasn't able to use a sword. That person probably received some type of blow to the forehead. I doubt it was from a fist, though.

I stood up and sighed. '_It's this dark already?_' I thought as I looked out the window.

I left the room, went down the stairs, and left the building through the back door.

'_I need to get home before Otou-san gets annoying._' I thought as I walked. '_I'll take a shortcut._'

I was rather familiar with the town's layout, so I knew every shortcut. Seeing an alley that would shorten the walk home, I turned and used the alleyway.

Then I heard it: the sound of heavy breathing. A sound that was all too familiar. My eyes widened as I remembered the physical features that went with the heavy breathing: the white hair, the blood red eyes, the evil grin, everything. I stopped in my tracks as I noticed the heavy breathing getting louder.

'_It's right behind me, It's right behind me..._' I thought.

Grasping the handle of one of my katanas, I looked over my shoulder.

There were three of those evil things. **Three**. I turned around to face all of them with a fearless look on my face.

That wasn't true. I was almost terrified.

I know where to attack them, but it will be hard with three of them there.

I ran toward one of them and, with no hesitation, neatly cut its head off. I stood up just in time to block the next attack, but the third one landed a huge gash on my shoulder. I stabbed the second one in the heart and used its sword to stab the third one in between the eyes. I got my sword, cleaned it off, and sheathed it once again. I turned around to see the mess I made.

Then I noticed that they were wearing sky blue haoris. '_The Shinsengumi's reputation is bad enough at the moment. Does it need to get worse? I might as well burn the haoris._' I thought.

After I found something to set fire to, I removed the haoris and threw them into the flames. What do I do with those things? If someone saw a headless thing, a dead thing, and another dead thing that was on a wall with a sword in between its eyes, that someone would surely die of fear.

I sighed as I realized what I had to do. Picking those evil things up, I threw **them** into the fire as well.

Great, now what?

"We followed those things to deal with them, but it looks like someone else did it for us, Hajime-kun." A voice said.

I turned my head to the direction of where the voice came from. There were 2 men there, both of them wearing sky blue haoris. One of them had light brown hair and some creepy smirk. The other one had dark violet hair and a serious expression.

"Who are you?" The one with darker hair asked. I'm assuming he's the one called Hajime because his voice is different from the first one.

"You're part of the Shinsengumi, no? What the **HELL** is that?" I said in my male voice as I pointed to the fire.

The brunette looked at the fire, then back at me. "A fire." he responded.

Ugh, I was referring to the evil things. "Shut up! You know what I'm talking about!" I yelled.

"Who are you?" Hajime asked again.

I sighed. "A stronger person than you!" I attacked with my sword.

Hajime easily blocked that attack. I sensed that the brunette was going to attack, so I unsheathed my second sword. But then, I suddenly became weak and the second sword fell from my hand. I fell to the ground, using my first sword to keep me in a sort of sitting position.

"Did you do anything?" the brunette asked Hajime.

Hajime shook his head. "There's a gash on his shoulder." he said.

I looked at my shoulder and, sure enough, there was a huge gash there. Now I remember! I got it when I was fighting those evil things.

I started losing vision as I collapsed onto the ground.

"What should we do with him?"

"I say we kill him."

That was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

END OF CHAPTER 2

Um, how was it? It took a little long and I'm sorry for that. Here's what I have planned out for the story. It's not very specific:

_Many chapters of actual story_

_Some chapters of filler_

_1 spin-off like SSL_

_A bad and good end_

About the spin-off: It's based on SSL. I have a few jokes planned out, but not really the whole thing. If you want to see it, you HAVE to send me info on SSL. What happens, what kind of teachers some people are, everything. The sooner I get the info, the sooner the spin-off will appear here. So hurry!

If you have any questions or ideas for the story and filler chapters, either PM me or send it along with a review. I will update the third chapter as soon as I can. But for now, thank you!

harari24

Words:

Otou-san: Father

Shinsengumi: The 'special police force' of the late shogunate period. _Shinsengumi_ translates into "newly selected corps."

Kyoto: A city in the central part of the island Honshu, Japan. The city where this story takes place.

futon: A Japanese bed that is laid on the ground and looks like a comforter.

kimono: A Japanese traditional garment worn by men, women, and children.

shitsureishimasu: Excuse me

ohayou: Good morning

hakama: a type of traditional Japanese clothing. They were originally worn by men, but today they are worn by both male and female.

Ikedaya: An inn in Kyoto. The inn where the Ikedaya Jiken takes place.

Choushuu: a feudal domain in Japan during the Edo period.

samurai: the term for the military nobility of pre-industrial Japan. _Samurai_ means "those who serve."

katana: a Japanese sword

haori: A hip or thigh length kimono-like jacket that adds formality to an outfit. It was worn by men until the Meiji period when women started to wear it.


	3. Chapter 3

Eto...hello readers of this fanfiction. It's harari24 again. Here's the third chapter of My Sins.

Let's see, how many people reviewed?

...*sweatdrop*

The amount of people that reviewed is one.

It's ...one.

ONE!

*cries*

No one likes me...

Thank you so much, Moon! I hope you will review the other chapters as well.

Another note: I found an awesome website that gives Japanese words and what they mean. Because of this, I am going to use japanese phrases more often. For those of you who are beginning to learn japanese (such as myself), take advantage of this.

Yet another note: I am so very sorry that this took so long. I just got bombarded with homework after I posted the second chapter. I beg of you to review this chapter. It might get me going again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hakuouki in any way at all.

_Italics are thoughts._

"Quotes are in quotation marks." (Duh!)

**The POV, author notes, and words that are to be emphasized are bold.**

The chapter title, words/phrases that will be translated at the bottom, and time changes are underlined.**  
**

These are normal words.

Chapter 3: Survive

**Kagura's POV**

I woke up and immediately experienced hell for the...17th time in my life. Or is it 20? What the hell was the number again?

I was face down in a futon with my head in an uncomfortable position. My shoulder had been bandaged up. I tried to move but I then realized that my hands and feet were tied up. I sighed only to find out that I was gagged too.

What the hell, man? I'm betting that brunette with a creepy smirk did this.

...well, at least he had the decency to put me in a futon after I was tied up.

_'Better cut the ropes'_, I thought as I kicked the covers off of me. I moved my arms to the side where my swords **should have** been.

...Where the hell are my swords?

Just then, the door slid open. I turned my head (painfully) to see a woman dressed in male clothing standing there.

No way. She's-

Chizuru. What are you doing here?

She closed the door behind her and turned around. A worried look spread on her face.

"Mou, Okita-san needs to stop doing this." she said as she walked over and removed the gag. "Let me untie you."

"No. Don't worry. I got it." I said as I ripped the ropes that were around my hands.

Trust me when I say this. I'm stronger than most people think.

I turned over to untie the ropes on my feet..

"Kagura-chan, what are you doing here?" Chizuru asked when I got the ropes off.

"I could ask you the same thing, Chizuru."

I should probably explain. I haven't lived in Kyoto all my life. I have only lived here for 4 years. Otou-san, Naoi, and I lived in Edo for 3 years and Chizuru was my best friend there. Then we moved away.

Oh, and she knows about that night that happened 7 years ago.

Chizuru looked at me, still waiting for an answer.

I sighed. "I saw something I probably shouldn't have seen. What are doing here?"

"I have the same reason."

"Okay then...why are you here in Kyoto?"

"Uh...Otou-sama left for Kyoto and didn't come back. I'm came looking for him."

"Couldn't you have just asked Matsumoto-sensei? I'm sure he would have helped you."

"He wasn't available at the time."

"Naruhodo..." I said. "Okay then. Where am I?"

"You're at the Shinsengumi headquarters."

"Sh-Shinsengumi?"

"Trust me...they're nicer than you think." she whispered.

I hesitantly nodded.

"Um, can you stand?" she asked. I nodded again as I stood up (painfully). "Okay. Follow me."

"Matte, Chizuru. No one else knows that I'm a girl, right?"

"Eh...hai."

"Let's keep it that way."

"Hai." she said as we left the room.

We stopped in front of another room. "Shitsureishimasu." she said politely.

"Come in." a voice from inside the room said.

Chizuru and I walked inside. Chizuru seated herself next to a person with jet-black hair who seemed rather pissed. I closed the door and seated myself in front of everyone else.

There were 8 other people in the room. They all looked older than me except for one person who had brown hair tied in a high ponytail. He looked to be Chizuru's age.

I recognized 2 other people: Saitou and that creepy smirk guy.

There was another guy wearing glasses and another guy sitting next to him with a welcoming smile.

Against the wall were 3 people including the kid around Chizuru's age and Shinpachi. The other guy had reddish-brownish hair.

With everyone staring at me, of course I started feeling a little self-conscious. Who wouldn't?

"I am the commander of the Shinsengumi, Isami Kondou." the guy with a welcoming smile said.

"Umm...hi, I guess." I said.

Ugh, I sounded so stupid.

"Kondou-san!" the guy with the jet-black hair and pisssed expression said.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Kondou-san cleared his throat. "Anyway, please tell us the details of last night, Saitou-kun."

"Last night, three 'failed soldiers' escaped. They encountered this boy and he took care of all three before we arrived." Saitou-san said.

Yeah, that pretty much sums it up.

"**This** kid did it? You sure? He looks so puny." the kid around Chizuru's age said.

"You're sure one to talk, Heisuke!" Shinpachi said while ruffling Heisuke's hair.

"Yeah, you're not all that muscular yourself!" the guy with reddish-brownish hair said as he also began to ruffle Heisuke's hair.

"Hey, knock it off! See, geezers like yourselves always do this! They ruffle my hair like I'm some little kid!" Heisuke exclaimed.

"But you are!" Shinpachi said.

The guy with the reddish-brownish hair pulled Heisuke into a headlock. "Who are you calling geezers?"

All attention had shifted away from me and onto them.

I turned my head to glance at the guy with the jet-black hair. "D-do you have something I can throw at them?" I asked, 'them' being the idiot trio in the back.

"Sadly, no." he responded.

"You three in the back! Be quiet!" Kondou-san said.

They looked at him bitterly but turned their attention back to me.

"Please excuse them, um..." the guy with glasses said.

Wait, is he asking for my name?

AW **CRAP**! Why didn't I prepare a second name? Come on, Kagura, come up with a name, come up with a name, come up with a name!

I'll just use the name of a friend!

"K-Kusunoki...Yusuke." I stuttered.

"What were you doing outside at that time?" Hajime-san asked.

"Uh..." Oh dear god, I did not prepare for this. "I was with...a friend all day...and I was...heading home. Sh-she...forced me to go with her?" I stammered.

"...is she hot?" Shinpachi asked.

"Don't answer that." the guy with the jet black hair said.

"Good, I don't want to." I said bluntly.

"Okay, so what **should** we do with him?" the guy with a creepy smirk asked. "...Can we kill him?"

"I won't say anything about those things. After all, it won't really be helping me in any way at all." I said immediately.

The guy with jet black hair sighed. "Just take him away."

Saitou-san stood up and walked over to me. He grabbed my shoulder and made me stand up. He started to drag me until I swatted his hand away.

"I can walk, thank you." I said.

He brought me to the room I was first in and left.

I sat in the room, thinking what I should do.

They will kill me if I stay, but they'll kill me if they catch me running, too.

...I don't want to, but I will run!

I stood up silently and walked over to the door. I quietly slid it open and walked outside.

'_Wait_,' I thought, stopping in my tracks, '_I need to have a weapon._'

I went to another room and opened its door. To my relief, no one was in there and my swords were there.

I attached them to my waist and walked back outside.

Taking a deep breath, I began to run.

But the moment I turned a corner, I ran right into the guy with jet black hair.

He picked me up by the collar. "Why are you trying to run?" he asked.

"Hanase!" I exclaimed. I hit the hand that held my collar, forcing him to let go. I took this chance to run.

At this point, everyone knew I was running and they were all after me.

Some got in front of me but I just grabbed their shoulders and jumped over them.

When I knew there was some good distance between me and them, I jumped up, grabbed the edge of the roof, and flung myself onto the roof.

I'm telling you, I'm really strong.

"What the hell? How did he get up there?" I heard from below.

I kept running. I jumped off the roof and started sprinting towards the entrance but one managed to block me before I could get there. One of the guys I saw last night.

What was his name again? Saitou?

I unsheathed my sword and swung at him, but he dodged.

I anticipated his next attack and spun around, blocking his next attack.

...wow, he's good. Unfortunately for him, he's too predictable.

I jumped back and ran straight at him, with my sword ready. But then I ran right past him and hit his side with the handle of my sword, knocking him unconscious.

I turned around and saw everyone else standing there with their swords unsheathed. Some of them looked a little shocked.

"D-did he just beat Saitou?" The one with long brown hair said. I think his name was Heisuke.

I started running towards them, my sword ready to attack, and they ran towards me.

...If they are all on par with Saitou, then I'm screwed.

I blocked their attacks constantly, needing to pull out my second sword to block two people at once. Some of them started running to my left. They must have realized that my left side was my blind side. I can't see anything to my left.

Remember, I do have bandages covering my left eye.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp blow to my skull and lost consciousness.

END OF CHAPTER 3

As you can see, I am running out of ideas.

I read over this and I think it sucked. What about you?

*sigh* Sorry. Even I know that the fights were pretty lame. Writing fight scenes aren't exactly my forte.

Again, sorry that this took forever. God, I hate my school. I get more homework than my sister who has 3 AP classes. I am truly sorry.

By the way, I have made pictures of Kagura, both girl and boy form (which, by the way, I am very proud of.) They are mostly done. I have links to them on my profile. Be sure to check them out!

Also, for the SSL chapter, someone was kind enough to send me the link that had info on SSL, so now you don't need to send me info. Thank you, manaika! I am currently working on the SSL chapter, but I'm not sure if I should post it at the end or when I'm done with it.

If you have any questions or ideas for the story and filler chapters, either PM me or send it along with a review. I will update the fourth chapter as soon as I can. But for now, thank you! And, once again, hontou ni gomenasai!

~harari24~

Words:

eto: Um

futon: A Japanese bed that is laid on the ground and looks like a comforter.

mou: Geez/already

Kyoto: A city in the central part of the island Honshu, Japan. The city where this story takes place.

Edo: The name of the city known today as Tokyo, located near the south-eastern coast of Honshu, Japan. The place where Chizuru used to live.

Otou-sama: A more polite way to say 'father', as compared to Otou-san.

Naruhodo: I see.

Shinsengumi: The 'special police force' of the late shogunate period. _Shinsengumi_ translates into "newly selected corps."

matte: Wait

hai: Yes/Yeah

Shitsureishimasu: Excuse me

hanase: Let me go

hontou ni gomenasai: I am truly sorry


End file.
